The Mass Spectrometry (MASS SPECTROSCOPY) Shared Resource offers a wide range of analytical capabilities to support the needs of Cancer Center investigators and other researchers at UTHSCSA and in the nearby community. Mass spectrometry instrumentafion in the MASS SPECTROSCOPY Shared Resource is as follows: Thermo Fisher LTQ ion trap tandem mass spectrometer used in conjunction with an Eksigent NanoLC micro HPLC system to perform nanospray HPLC/MASS SPECTROSCOPY" analyses;Thermo Fisher Quantum-AM triple quadrupole mass spectrometer used with a Michrom BioResources Paradigm MASS SPECTR0SC0PY4 micro HPLC system;Thermo Fisher LCQ ion trap mass spectrometer used in conjunction with a Michrom BioResources Paradigm MASS SPECTR0SC0PY4 micro HPLC system;Applied BiosysteMass Spectroscopy Voyager DE-STR matrixassisted laser desorpfion ionization fime-of-flight mass spectrometer (MALDI-TOF/MASS SPECTROSCOPY);Thermo Fisher DSQ quadrupole mass spectrometer which is able to perform GC/MASS SPECTROSCOPY and direct probe analyses using electron impact and chemical ionizafion with positive and negafive ion detecfion. In addition to the mass spectrometers, devices that greafiy facilitate protein characterization are available in the facility, including an imager, densitometer, gel spotcutter and PDQuest gel analysis software (all from Bio-Rad) and SameSpots gel analysis software from Nonlinear Dynamics. The major protein analysis services provided include gel electrophoresis, molecular mass determinafion, protein idenfificafion from solufion or polyacrylamide gel, sequence characterizafion, and elucidation of sites of post-translafional modificafion. Detecfion limits in the sub-picomole range are roufinely obtained, making it possible to characterize proteins and pepfides isolated from biological samples. Quantitative analysis of lipids and intermediary metabolites by GC/MASS SPECTROSCOPY is also performed on a regular basis.